


Was It Something I Said?

by kakashisninken



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kakashi might be ooc idk, Miscommunication, Oneshot, Reader Insert, Shinobi reader, alcohol mention, but I’ll tag just in case, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashisninken/pseuds/kakashisninken
Summary: You think one of your closest friends might be avoiding you seeing as they haven’t seen you in almost two months and you’re not too sure why.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	Was It Something I Said?

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, just a small fluffy oneshot since I posted angst yesterday 🤙🏼 I wrote this in like an hour and it’s pretty much unedited and unbeta’d so I apologise if there’s mistakes or errors anyways....

You haven't seen Kakashi for almost two months. 

This wasn’t that big of a deal seeing as he had been on a month long mission but what was strange was that you didn’t see him around the village afterwards. Usually you would hang out sometimes when he was in the village. It wasn’t all the time but enough for you to wonder where he was. Hanging out included getting a bite to eat, participating in some friendly sparring, just usual friend stuff. Somehow he’d always convince you to pay for his food or drinks when you were out at a bar with the rest of the jounin. 

_“Kakashi, you go on higher grade missions than me all the time and that means you get paid way more than me so how am I the one stuck paying the bill?” You would complain as another bill slid in your direction._

_“Well (Y/N), that’s what friends do and I think you’re a great friend” he was such a sweet talker, always pulling some line out of his ass._

You were starting to get a little concerned, hoping he wasn’t going through anything by himself and closing himself off like he used to. Then Anko told you she saw Kakashi and Gai competing in a shuriken throwing contest a few days prior so you naturally assumed he was fine. 

So it was just him avoiding you then.

You couldn’t put your finger on why he would. Sitting on the pier, toes dipped into the water, replaying the last time you saw each other in your head.

The sun was high in the mid afternoon as the two of you sat on stools at Ichiraku. Enjoying a pork miso ramen, you told Kakashi all about your mission to the Land of Fire. One of your genin neglected to put sunscreen on and ended up sunburnt head to toe as your team trekked through the sandy desert. Stopping at an inn for the night, it was up to you to slap aloe vera gel on his back while explaining the importance of protection and preparedness while the rest of your team watched on. Kakashi burst out in laughter, teasing you of being a doting mother hen to your little chicks. 

It was business as usual. Swapping stories and teasing each other about them. All in good, harmless fun. Kakashi had put down his chopsticks, contemplating another bowl when he was reminded of something.

“Before I forget, Kurenai was asking me about you” he said to you.

“Oh yeah? What did she want?” you asked, head resting in your hand.

“Wanted to know what kind of plants you liked, no idea why she asked me but I think she’s wanting to give you a housewarming gift” 

You were set to move into your new apartment in a couple of weeks and of course a housewarming party was in order. Nothing like an excuse to get loose with your fellow comrades, especially with the influx of missions recently. 

You were amused that Kurenai would ask Kakashi out of all people for your plant preferences, especially when you already told her you had an affinity for cacti and poppies. She must have been teasing both you and Kakashi. Kurenai and Anko insisted Kakashi had some big crush on you, never leaving it alone. Every time you girls would get together it was always endless questions about when you and Kakashi would just get it over and done with and admit your feelings. The thing is you weren’t exactly sure you _had_ feelings.

Kakashi was a great guy, an amazing guy. Great for a laugh, intelligent, caring (in his own funny way), quiet but you two always had great conversations. He was someone you connected with very well. Of course the thought had crossed your mind whether there was potential for your friendship to grow into something more. However the more time you spent with him, the more you realised that Kakashi didn’t give you any reason to believe he would share any kinds of those feelings with you. It was easy to move past it. Sometimes he would do something or say something that got you slightly flustered and those little feelings you normally suffocated would rise to the surface but still it was easy to ignore. He was a friend, a good friend. If that’s all you could have with him then that’s fine by you.

“Well I guess we must spend too much time together,” you lightly teased him, giving him a small nudge with your elbow, “people might start thinking I’m your girlfriend”

You laughed a little, smiling at him. Expecting him to roll his eyes and say something like _‘you wish’_ but it never came. Instead he let out a short chuckle and turned his head away from you. 

“Are you getting another bowl?” you asked him, considering getting another one yourself if he was going to stick around.

“Actually, I have some stuff to take care of,” Kakashi said as he slid off of the stool, “I’ll see you around (Y/N)” 

That was the last time you saw Kakashi. Thinking back on it, was it something you said? Was it the girlfriend joke? You guys always tease each other, it was just another joke. Kakashi had said things worse than that when he was drunk. Especially that time you carried him home after a night at the bar. Paying for his tab and slinging his arm around your neck. He thanked you by telling you that you had pretty eyes he could drown in. You just blew it off, laughing about how he needs to get his nose out of those perverted books of his.

Still you were confused but maybe Kakashi just didn’t want to be your friend anymore. It was a shitty thing to think but maybe that was the case. Slipping your sandals on your feet, you thought about how you just couldn’t force someone to be your friend. Either way you just wanted Kakashi to be happy and at peace with himself. 

Walking home, you thought about your next mission coming up. It was a small one but it would be nice to get out of the village and do something productive for once. You kicked off your sandals at your front door and slumped onto your couch. It was getting dark out and you were wondering what you could do for the night. Perhaps there was a movie on or Anko was free to play cards. For now you would just sit there and ignore your brain and it’s intrusive thoughts. All about Kakashi and how he was avoiding you. Perhaps a night with the girls is what you really needed, they’d know what to say.

_Tap, tap, tap_

There was a knocking at your window interrupting you from your thoughts. At first you figured it was a bird flying into it but when you actually looked you saw a white haired ninja balancing without a fret on your windowsill. Your eyes widened at the sight of Kakashi, he gave you a little wave as you approached the window to let him in.

“You know I do have a front door” you said to him as you slid open your window, the first thing you had said to him in almost two months.

At least he was at your window, meaning he wasn’t avoiding you right?

“And to get to your front door, there are stairs. This way is much quicker” he said as he slid through the window, feet landing on the wooden floors of your apartment. Typical Kakashi, always trying to find the easiest way around something. 

“Is everything alright? Haven’t seen you in a while” you said, moving to the kitchen. If he was here he might as well have a cup of tea.

“Oh yeah,” his hand began to rub the back of his head while he gave you one of his eye smiles, “been kind of busy lately”

“Those competitions with Gai don’t win themselves right?” you teased him but also let him know you knew what he was up to. Funny how it had only been a couple of minutes and all those thoughts where you wondered if he didn’t like you anymore had vanished.

Kakashi leaned on the kitchen counter, watching you as you measure tea leaves before placing them in the pot. “Right” 

“(Y/N)-“ Kakashi started to say before you interrupted him.

“It’s funny you’re here. I was starting to think you were avoiding me” you laughed, looking towards him and noticing how his gaze was anywhere except at you.

Kakashi knew you weren’t stupid, eventually you were going to catch on. “That’s because I was”

You began to blink furiously, your brow furrowed and a puff of air escaped your nose. If anything you were looking like an angered bull.

“Now before you throw that pot at my head, let me speak” he said, noticing how you had become outraged. His hands were up, signalling for you to calm down.

Not going to lie, hearing that one of your friends was avoiding you did hurt. Especially when you didn’t even know what you did wrong. You just wished he had come to you sooner and talked to you about whatever was bothering him.

“When we were eating ramen and you said that girlfriend thing, it kind of…startled me,” Kakashi admitted. So it was the girlfriend joke that made him avoid you then.

You felt like you had taken a hit to the chest. Swallowing hard, you looked at him. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realise that was a line I wasn’t meant to cross”

Kakashi never seemed sensitive at your jabs and digs, even when it was about him being a pervert. Though you didn’t understand why this was the one that got to him, you would take full responsibility for it. Hopefully you’d be able to apologise and make amends and get back to normal.

“It’s not that, (Y/N), it’s just…” Kakashi paused, looking down at the floor. You began to pour the cups of tea seeing as the pot was finished brewing, not noticing Kakashi closing the space between you. 

Kakashi gently took the pot out of your hands and placed it next to you on the countertop. You looked up to him and noticed how his one visible eye scanned your features thoughtfully . Your brows knitted together, not out of anger but out of confusion. Kakashi normally never came this close to you, maybe only when sparring. You waited for him to finish his sentence but instead his fingers lightly stroked your skin as he removed a stray hair away from your face. 

“I’ve wanted you to be mine for the longest time but I always thought you never felt that way” Kakashi said quietly, his eyes bore into yours. 

You felt your heart skip a beat. Was he actually serious? All this time he felt the same things you were suffocating deep down. Perhaps all those teasing, flirting comments he made in passing had some weight to them after all and you couldn’t help but scan through each of them in your mind as his hand cupped your cheek and his eye wandered down to your lips.

Someone needed to come along and pinch you fast. Kakashi noticed your silence, how you froze on the spot and stiffened. His head slightly tilted to the side and was coming closer and closer to your own. His eye flickering between your eyes and your lips. If you wanted him to stop, he was giving you enough time to object. But you didn’t. Before you could blink his mask was down and his lips were crashing into yours.

They met so lightly, like Kakashi was testing the waters at first. As soon as you didn’t pull away, his hand made its way to the back of your neck to hold you closer. The kiss deepened and your mind swirled with a thousand thoughts racing at the speed of light. You heard the tiniest groan escape from Kakashi's mouth as your arms snaked around his neck, showing him you wanted to kiss him just as much as he did. 

He broke away first, your eyes slowly opened as your arms came away from his neck and by that time his mask was already up. His hands placed firmly on each side of your hips and he looked into your eyes gently, expecting a reaction or a response.

“I’d like it very much if people started thinking you were my girlfriend” he said, smiling at you.

You were still lost for words. Never thinking a situation like this would happen between you. Those feelings you spent years locked into a cage were finally set free and you weren’t going to deny them any longer. Your hand reached for his hair, gently running your fingers through it before you looked him in the eye. “I would like that very much too”

There was no way anything could wipe the smile off of your face as Kakashi leaned in to kiss you on your cheek. You closed your eyes, bracing for the warmth of his lips to meet your skin when suddenly your eyes burst open at a sudden realisation. “Shit, the tea!” 


End file.
